He saved me from the Dark
by pssh.iloveway
Summary: A sad story of how Ginny was raped by three six-year boys. Her life passes on and Ginny hasn't told anyone until they notice that she's been acting depressed and different.
1. Intro: I remember and wish

INTRO:

It was my third year at Hogwarts. I had a very simple life. Not too many friends, but I still talked. 

I remember the mornings in which I heard my name whispered over and over again everyday from the same people. My brother hears them to. I tell him not to worry. I tell him not to preach.

I wish he had listened more. I wish I had common sense.

I remember the easy afternoons I had when my brother and I had fights about me having watchers from six-year boys. I tell him not to worry. I tell him not to preach.

I wish he had continued to watch more. I wish I had opened up my eyes.

I remember when the nights came by when I use to tell my brother to stop treating me like a baby, when I was being stalked. I tell him not to worry. I tell him not to preach.

I wish he had babied me more. I wish I had walked faster.

It was my third year at Hogwarts. I had a simple life. Not too many friends, but I still talked. Just not enough.                                                                           


	2. Words of Hate

_    The Fire was cold_

_Cold as ice her heart was_

_Fire red eyes as she hide_

_Hard as stone was her soul_

_On the night that she died._

_Save her soul keep it well_

_Hide it good do not tell_

_   Written by anonymous411_

_It all began on my on my third year of Hogwarts. _

_I was sitting at the Gryffindor table alone, as usual, due to the fact that I woke up first in the school out of all the other students. As I was saying, I was alone at the Gryffindor table trying to figure out how I was going to survive boredom in potions class that day as a I all ways did when I heard the great hall door open up to see a guy walk through it. _

_He was a Ravenclaw boy, tall, built, and had brown hair. He was attractive basically. He always seemed to come to the Great Hall at the same time as I did. I never really talked tot him before since he was a six-year, but I always got good stares at him during dinner. _

_And occasionally he would turn to leave to notice me watching him and would give me adorable sexy winks. I tried to give him equally adorable sexy smiles but it would never turn out right like I would turn to smile at him and would spill my food or my brother Ron would see me staring at him and would tell me not to look at him cause he knew he was bad news. _

_But I didn't care. _

_He still looked adorable when he winked at me. I told that to Hermione which got passed down to Harry and then to Ron. I got a good yelling at for that. I tried my best not to look at the good-looking winker, but what could I say. I have no will power. But sometimes unexpectedly I would turn to leave and see him watching me. Our eyes met and I blushed really hard. _

_My brother saw of course and told Harry and Hermione to keep on me. I would stand to get up and I would feel their presents behind me, just watching me and following me. Everywhere I go. It got me annoyed and embarrassed.  _

_I had once tripped over my shoelaces going down to Divination when this fourth year guy helped me up. I knew I recognized him before but I couldn't tell who he was. I smiled at him thinking he was a bit attractive. Then out of nowhere Ron and Harry came jumping from behind a statue of Lady Farheight. Ron pulled my wrist towards him while he dragged me over to the other side of the wall so that I couldn't be seen. At the same time Harry was yelling at the guy telling him never to talk to him or never to look at me again. I later found out that the guy who had helped me was Draco Malfoy. I guess I didn't notice him before because he wasn't acting like Draco Malfoy. He was actually acting nice. Too bad my brother and Harry didn't see it. They'll never see it. When Harry came back to Ron and I he wasn't happy. But neither was I. _

_"Ginny what do you think you're doing talking to Malfoy," Harry said._

_But I was to upset and embarrassed to say anything to his face. Or to Ron's. I just looked at Harry's face madly upset and said nothing._

_"Well say something," Harry said starting to get impatient._

_"Gin answer us why were you talking to Malfoy," asked Ron angrily._

_And still I looked angrily at their faces with disbelief that they had any right to do what they had just done._

_"Ginny you answer me right now, what the hell do you think you were doing talking to Malfoy," Harry yelled._

_My anger had risen. He had just gone to far. They had just gone to far. Ginny looked at Harry and slapped him across the face causing a red streak across his face. And then she spoke._

_"I hate you," I said to Harry as he rubbed his cheek softly. I turned to my brother and spoke once again._

_"And I hate you most of all. And if Hermione were here I would say it to her too. Don't follow me don't even look at me. You have no idea how badly you have ruined my life. So do me a favor, and stay out of my life!" Ginny said yelling at him. She gave them one more stare to finish them off and then walked away from a sad Ron and a shocked looking Harry. She began to walk faster. Then she began to run._

_She didn't stop to look back to see if Ron was chasing after her or if Filch had spotted Ginny running in the hall. She just kept running. She didn't care where she ran. She just ran. She wanted to go to the dungeons to apologize to Draco for what happened or to the Great Hall to eat. Instead she did something else. She slowly stopped running._

_Her breath started to race rapidly while she began to stop. Her noticeable breath finally caught up to her. She huddled to a stop and halted. Grabbing her knees hunching over to continue to breath faster. Her black heart couldn't take the fast heart rate she was generating as she ran down the long halls of the old wizarding school._

_A tear formed running down her cheek with the memory of a minute's span. The words still formed in her mouth from her lips and her mind of the things she had said._

_Cruel. Betrayal. Meaningful. Wicked. But true._

_She longed for herself to go back in time so she could wait just another day to say what she longed to say to her brother to save herself from the darkness she had in taken so quickly into her already darkened soul. _

_Her own flesh and blood._

_How could I have said that she thought?    _

_She was starting that her heart was starting to back down slowly. Not the normal heart rate for a regular person. Her world was going dark. She let go of everything that was keeping her alive. She fell to the ground. Knees first, then palms. Sweaty palms hit the ground as she tried to breath faster to maintain a single heartbeat. But failed. She failed. Her heart failed. _

_Her eyes were next. _

_Red dark eyes. _

_But not from tears. But from reality._

_Reality that of what she had become. Or would soon become into. _

_A living corpse._

_She was alive on the outside. But in the inside she was dead. It was too late she was done. Terminated by the one thing she couldn't cope with. Love.  Love had destroyed her into what her soul was now. Hate._

_Ginny was now on the ground. Her entire body had hit the cement ground silently. Her eyes rolled to the back of the back of Ginny's head while shut eyelids covered them up. Her heart stopped. And the only sound heard was from the hall was the sound of six foot steps, coming from the corner of where Ginny had laid._

_They slowly approached the girl with smirks with approval and accomplishment. She failed. They had succeeded. They dragged her under an invisibility cloak covering he from late nightwalker. She was dragged on the floor for half an hour until her body entered a room no one had been in for years._

_The Room of Requirements._

_So it was safe for them to enter with out anybody looking. As planned. They dragged Ginny into the room and shut the door, putting a silencing charm around the room. They laid her on top of the table. They stood around her smiling and talking. They had known her to very pretty and young. Young mostly. The youngest one there toke out his wand and said a charm that awoke Ginny from her spell._

_Her lazy eyes opened slowly to see three young men. They were not recognized to Ginny. She looked at them but couldn't tell who it was. They must be sixth years, she thought as she tried to sit up. But she wasn't able to. Not when one of the boys was pushing her done looking at her very pleased with himself._

_She tried to talk but nothing came out of her mouth. She wasn't feeling very comfortable around them. They just stared at her. Then one of the boys said something to her that made her eyes bug out of her sockets. She tried to get up but she was once again pushed down. She new they weren't going to let her go until they had their way with her. _

_She looked into their eyes. Their dirty little eyes and pleaded._

_'Oh God. Please. Don't let me die. I can't die. I won't die. I will not die. No. I do not admit that I don't deserve this. This is my punishment. Just don't let me die. Just give me a day. For you to forgive. For him to forget. So that one of us can. Seeing that I will never forget. Forget of my words of hate.  _

_Thank you all for your reviews. It means a lot to me. Sorry it toke me a while to write the next chapter for this but I didn't have enough time. I've just finished typing this and its 1:18. Very precise I am. The next chapter will be coming up soon. But only if you review my very longed hard worked story. Love you all. Special Thankx to Angul-girl, Asphyxia Miseria, Ki-ki93, MorganLeFay99, NikkiEvans, and VedGirl1201. Love ya guys. Read and Review._

  


End file.
